1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, particularly to an electronic device with power indicating function.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device powered by a battery, such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer, displays a label for indicating different power levels of the battery. The label is divided into a plurality of columns which correspond to different ranges of the voltage. Each of the columns is capable of switching between a lighted state and an off state. However, when the voltage of the battery fluctuates between two adjacent voltage ranges, one of the columns switches between the lighted state and the off state which looks like the label is flashing or twinkling.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.